El concurso
by Shinigami no Yume
Summary: ¿Y si te seleccionan para un concurso y ahí, después de algunos problemas, conoces a alguien que será muy importante para ti? ¿Qué harías si la final es tan reñida que los jueces no se deciden sobre quién gana? T por un poco de violencia. ¡Feliz Navidad


¡Hola a todos y a todas! ¡Aquí vuelvo con otro fic! Esta vez es un One Shot (aunque, ¿debería llamarlo así, siendo tan laaaaaaaaaaargo?), y es ShikaTema. Aunque durante el fic solo hay insinuaciones, al final queda clara la pareja. Espero que no os aburráis con tantísima narración, pero quería describir bien cada ambiente en el que pasaba todo. La verdad es que me costó bastante escribirlo, porque tenía un bloqueo en el desenlace, y debía terminarlo antes del día 25.

En fin, este fic va especialmente dedicado a **Dark**/**Fubuki**/**Neku**. Siento haber tardado, pero al fin lo tienes aquí, como te dije. Y, obviamente, también es un regalo de Navidad para todos los fans de esta fabulosa pareja.

**Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen; como bien sabéis, son de Masashi Kishimoto, quien nos tiene agonizantes cada semana esperando los capítulos.**

Bien, sólo me queda desearos unas felices fiestas, ¡y espero que os guste este regalito!

* * *

><p><strong>El concurso<strong>

Era un sábado al mediodía y el sol bañaba las bulliciosas calles de Nara. El tráfico no se detenía y en las carreteras había largas colas de coches yendo hacia algún lugar costero, o quizá hacia su casa de la montaña. La gente iba de aquí para allá, las chicas se detenían en los aparadores de moda y los chicos buscaban algún lugar sombrío para leer manga o jugar a la consola que recién habían comprado. Una pareja de enamorados estaba sentada en un banco mientras hablaban de sus cosas entre beso y beso, mientras un empresario con cara de cansado caminaba despacio, yendo hacia su casa; seguramente le habrían hecho trabajar ese sábado. En el parque, a un par de calles de ahí, los ciervos libres campaban a sus anchas, respetando el espacio de las personas y siendo respetadas por ellas. Los niños jugaban en los toboganes y los columpios, los perros u otros animales correteaban persiguiéndose o haciendo caso a su amo, que les lanzaba una pelota. Los jóvenes descansaban en la hierba, y algunos hacían un picnic de fin de semana con los amigos. Los ancianos se sentaban en los bancos a descansar de su caminata por los posibles problemas de espalda, o quizá de alguna rodilla lastimada por el paso del tiempo, mientras observaban al resto correr como lo hacían ellos antes y recordaban viejas anécdotas de cuando eran estudiantes enamorados.

En un restaurante, cerca del Instituto Konoha, dos chicos jóvenes, uno con el pelo negro amarrado en una coleta y el otro un poco, o quizá bastante, gordo, una chica rubia, con el pelo largo y una coleta, de su misma edad, y un adulto con barba y fumando un cigarrillo, comían barbacoa. O al menos lo intentaba, pues el primero estaba amenazando con arrasar con la carne y cualquier cosa comestible (y no comestible también) que se le pusiera delante.

― Chôji, por el amor de dios, ¡deja algo a los demás!― dijo la chica intentando coger con los palillos un trozo de carne que le fue arrebatada.

― Déjalo, Ino, él ya sabe que no debería comer tanto, pero si insiste… Qué rollo… ― intervino su amigo, con mirada aburrida, mirando al cielo desde el cristal del restaurante que daba a la calle ― Qué se le va a hacer, aunque lo sigamos intentando, él seguirá comiendo y engord…

― ¡Shikamaru!― lo cortó de repente el adulto ― No digas 'esa palabra', ¿te olvidaste de que es tabú?

― ¿Las palabras derivadas cuentan?― Shikamaru suspiró ― Vaya tío más problemático… ― y continuó mirando tranquilamente las nubes.

― Y, maestro Asuma― dijo Ino mirando al hombre que estaba con ellos, mientras Chôji seguía comiendo ― ¿de qué quería hablarnos?

― Ah sí, ya ni me acordaba― dijo el profesor sonriendo ―. Bueno, como ya sabéis, estamos en la recta final del curso, y el año que viene ya pasáis a la universidad. Hemos venido porque quería hablaros de las notas que habéis sacado, pues, aunque nos falta hacer la reunión final, ya tenemos la mayoría de vuestros resultados. Por ejemplo, Chôji…― el "rellenito" dejó de prestar atención a la comida para mirar atentamente a Asuma, que estaba bastante serio. Pero, para alivio del joven, su profesor sonrió― Bueno, las tuyas no son las mejores notas de la clase, pero has aprobado todo con seis y cincos. Aunque, eso sí, deberías esforzarte mucho más en asignaturas como matemáticas, ciencias naturales y geografía, te han ido muy justas.

― Lo intentaré, maestro Asuma― dijo Chôji con determinación.

― Con intentarlo no basta. ¡Esfuérzate al máximo!― lo animó su profesor― Ino― la nombrada se puso tensa, pero se relajó al ver la expresión contenta del mayor―. La verdad es que a ti debo felicitarte; has sacado unas notas muy buenas, aunque has fallado un poco en geografía, pero da igual, porque tu peor nota ha sido un seis. ¡Felicidades!

― ¡Gracias, maestro Asuma! Prometo esforzarme más en geografía ― dijo la rubia con una sonrisa, aunque maldiciendo por dentro a la materia que tantos problemas le daba.

― Por último, Shikamaru… ― el profesor miró seriamente a este, quien se puso algo tenso y dejó de mirar por la ventana para observar a su profesor, intentando descifrar qué iba a decirle, qué significaba esa mirada severa, y qué podría haber hecho mal para que su profesor pareciera estar enfadado, aparte de dormir en clase unas veinticinco veces en todo el curso. ― Toma, esto es para ti.

Asuma le entregó un sobre blanco al chico.

― ¿Puedo abrirlo ahora? ―dijo Shikamaru, recibiendo como respuesta el asentimiento de su profesor, todavía serio.

El joven Nara abrió el sobre. Dentro había una carta doblada, y al sacarla, lo primero que vio el chico fue la firma del director, abajo a la izquierda; "ya está, me expulsaron" pensó fastidiado. Pero cuando se puso a leer la carta, su expresión fue cambiando poco a poco. Esto era lo que ponía:

"_Apreciado alumno Nara Shikamaru:_

_Me es grato comunicarle que ha sido seleccionado para el 'Concurso Anual de Jóvenes Promesas'. Es un concurso donde están los mejores estudiantes de todo Japón. Cada alumno representa a su instituto en una de las materias, que es, obviamente, la que mejor se le da Dadas sus buenas calificaciones en lengua japonesa, ha sido elegido por el Comité Nacional de este concurso para ser el representante de su instituto._

_El concurso se celebrará en la Universidad de Tôkyô (Tôkyô Daigaku, más conocida como Tôdai) el último día de curso, a las diez de la mañana. Le recomendamos que salga el día antes hacia Tôkyo con el tren bala y que se aloje en un hotel, para ir con más comodidad. Este año, el premio del concurso es un viaje a la ciudad de Venecia, en Italia, para dos personas, además de un trofeo._

_La puntuación se reparte en uno, dos, tres, cuatro y cinco puntos según quién lo ha hecho mejor en cada prueba. Para que cada estudiante pueda prepararse bien, todos los institutos les avanzan posibles contenidos de cada materia. En lengua japonesa, el concurso consiste en tres pruebas, que varían aleatoriamente cada año. Pueden consistir en preguntas a los concursantes, un examen escrito, construcción de caracteres de escritura con los trazos que haya dibujadas en la hoja por separado (bien puede ser hiragana, katakana o kanji), preguntas sobre escritores famosos, una prueba de lectura oral, o juegos de estrategia con los caracteres._

_Por favor, entregue esta carta a su familia y, en caso de que quiera participar, sus padres tienen que firmar en el espacio de abajo y entregar esta carta antes del día 20 de junio. Si no quiere participar, le pido que nos lo anuncie lo antes posible, ya que se debería escoger a otro alumno representante de este instituto. Sin embargo, la dirección de la escuela y los profesores, le animamos a que participe, pues es una experiencia muy beneficiosa._

_Para cualquier duda que tenga, venga a mi despacho durante las horas laborales._

_Un cordial saludo de parte del director, Sarutobi Hiruzen."_

Abajo había un garabato como firma y un espacio para la firma de la familia.

― ¡Felicidades, Shikamaru! Y no solo en lengua japonesa, en las otras materias también has sacado muy buena calificaicón.― Le dijo sonriendo Asuma.

Shikamaru sólo asintió. Se había quedado totalmente atónito. ¡Un concurso! ¿Iba en serio? No sería una de las bromas de Asuma, ¿o sí? Y, por el amor de dios, ¡el concurso se celebraría en el Tôdai! Es la universidad más prestigiosa de todo Japón, fundada en 1877, donde estudiaron muchas personas importantes, ya sean políticos, escritores, científicos… ¡Y pensar que él iría allí, siendo aún estudiante de instituto!

― ¡Enhorabuena, Shikamaru!― dijo Ino, ahogando un grito de emoción. ― ¿No vas a decirme que no vas, verdad? ¡Es una oportunidad única!

― Realmente estás capacitado para ganar, Shikamaru. ¡Ese es mi amigo!― dijo a su turno Chôji, muy contento.

― ¿Y bien, Shikamaru? ¿Vas a ir?― Preguntó Asuma.― ¿O es demasiado problemático? ― añadió con una sonrisa.

Shikamaru se quedó unos instantes en silencio, hasta que finalmente dijo:

― Será un rollo viajar a Tokyô… Pero la verdad es que tengo ganas de ver el Tôdai― dijo―. Además― añadió― aunque sea una lata, puede ser interesante este concurso. Así que sí, voy a ir― terminó de decir con una sonrisa.

― Maestro Asuma, ¿pueden ir acompañantes? ―preguntó Ino interesada, pues ella también tenía ganas de ver la prestigiosa universidad de Tôkyô, además de animar a su amigo.

― Sí, pueden ir hasta tres acompañantes― respondió el profesor―. Yo seré uno de ellos, pues tampoco quiero perderme como un alumno mío gana un concurso― dijo guiñándole un ojo a Shikamaru―. Así que, a no ser que sus padres quieran ir a verlo, vosotros también podéis venir.

― No habrá problema. Mis padres trabajan los dos por la mañana, así que podéis venir vosotros ― intervino un sonriente Shikamaru.

― ¡Bien! ¡Seguro que ganas, Shikamaru! Cuando quieres utilizar tu cerebro, ¡no hay quien te pare! ― dijo Ino, que estaba muy contenta por su amigo.

― ¡Tú pueden, Shikamaru!― lo animó Chôji, que volvía a estar por la comida.― Si ganas, lo festejaremos con una barbacoa… ¡Y prometo no acabármelo todo yo!― añadió viendo las caras acusadoras de los otros.

― Entonces, Shikamaru― dijo Asuma― cuando vuelvas a casa, deberías pedirle a tus padres que firmen la carta y entregarla el lunes.

― Lo haré.― confirmó el chico― Ah, por cierto, maestro Asuma…

― ¿Sí, dime?― dijo el profesor, invitándole a continuar.

― La cara seria de antes… La ha puesto para ponerme nervioso, ¿verdad? ― quiso aclarar el Nara.

Asuma guardó silencio durante unos segundos.

― ¡Maldita suspicacia la tuya, Shikamaru! No se te escapa ni una, ¿eh?― exclamó finalmente― Aunque no puedes negar que te has asustado un poco― se defendió sonriente.

― Al fin y al cabo, por perezoso que sea, no todo me da igual.― dijo el joven― No somos tan libres como las nubes; es un rollo, pero tenemos obligaciones, así que es normal que me preocupe un poco si mi profesor me mira como si hubiese matado a alguien― acabó de decir sonriendo.

Asuma soltó una pequeña risa.

― Y pensar que la primera vez que te conocí eras un vago perdido y despreocupado... Realmente has cambiado, pero en el fondo sigues siendo el mismo― dijo, recordando la cuando entraron en la escuela de primaria, donde trabajaba antes de ser traspasado a la secundaria. Shikamaru sonrió―. Bueno chicos, yo me tengo que ir, que esta tarde tenemos la reunión final. ¡Nos vemos el lunes! Shikamaru, ¡no te olvides de que tus padres firmen la carta!

― Tranquilo… Nos vemos, maestro― dijo el "vago perdido y despreocupado", con una sonrisa en sus labios.

― Que vaya bien, cuídese― se despidió Ino, también sonriendo, lo que la hacía ver más hermosa, o eso pensó Chôji.

― Adiós, maestro, hasta el lunes ― dijo el rellenito.

Cuando Asuma salió del restaurante, Shikamaru e Ino se quedaron a solas, comiendo lo poco que quedaba, pues Chôji, quien se había comido todo, tuvo una urgencia y no apareció hasta pasados unos minutos. Cuando estuvieron los tres, pagaron la barbacoa, se despidieron y se fueron hacia sus casas.

Cuando Shikamaru llegó a su hogar, fue un momento a su habitación a dejar las pocas cosas que llevaba encima, y bajó rápidamente hacia la sala, con la carta en sus manos. Ahí estaba su padre, tomando el té tranquilamente.

― Oh, hola, Shikamaru. No te oí llegar― le saludó su padre.

― Hola papá― le saludó a su vez el hijo―. Verás, hoy he estado con el maestro Asuma y me ha dado una carta... Si estás de acuerdo en que vaya, debes firmarla…― le explicó Shikamaru dándole el sobre con la carta a su padre.

Shikaku leyó con atención la carta, frunciendo el ceño. Al finalizar, miró seriamente a su hijo. Shikamaru se puso tenso por segunda vez en ese día, y mira que era difícil conseguir que Shikamaru Nara se pusiera tenso.

― ¿Y bien? ¿Puedo ir? ―preguntó Shikamaru.

― Con una condición― le respondió Shikaku―: Si vas… Tienes que ganar― dijo con una amplia sonrisa de lado.

Shikamaru se relajó al oír eso. Maldición, ¿es que estaba de moda hacerle poner tenso con miradas serias?

― Lo intentaré, cuenta con eso― le aseguró el hijo. ― Asuma me acompañará, y también Ino y Chôji.

― En ese caso, puedes ir sin ningún problema.― dijo el padre. ― Siento no poder ir, pero hoy es un día en que no me puedo pedir vacaciones, ya que tenemos una reunión importante. Pero tienes todo mi ánimo. ― dicho esto, cogió un bolígrafo y firmó la carta.

...

― Cuatro billetes hacia Tôkyô, por favor― pidió Shikamaru sacando el dinero de su cartera, al igual que Asuma, Ino y Chôji.

― Aquí tiene― dijo el empleado dándole los billetes―. El tren sale desde la vía 8 de aquí media hora. Mientras tanto, pueden echar un vistazo a la tienda― dijo mientras señalaba con la mano un pequeño recinto detrás suyo.

― Gracias, eso haremos― le respondió el Nara, mientras todos pagaban el importe.

La estación de tren estaba bastante llena de gente. Había llegado el día antes del concurso, y Shikamaru y sus acompañantes habían decidido tomar el tren de las seis de la tarde para ir con tranquilidad. Localizaron la vía 8, que tenía un reloj debajo del cartel donde se indicaba el número de vía; efectivamente, faltaban unos 28 minutos para la salida del tren que los llevaría a Tôkyô, donde ya tenían pensado qué hotel alquilar: uno que quedaba bastante cerca del Tôdai, a tres calles, y que no era demasiado caro.

Los chicos se dirigieron a la tienda que les había indicado el empleado. No tenían pensado comprar nada, pero estar esperando media hora sin hacer nada…

― Es un rollo― dijo Shikamaru aburrido.

― No seas así, Shikamaru― le dijo Ino ―. Aunque… Admito que es un poco pesado. Disculpe― le dijo al vendedor― ¿tienen algún disco de Yui?

― No, lo siento― respondió―. Sólo tenemos de bandas musicales occidentales.

― Entiendo, gracias― dijo Ino suspirando.

Chôji compró una bolsa de patatas y se puso a comer tan feliz. Shikamaru se puso a echarle un vistazo a los mangas que habían. Que lata, la mayoría eran Shôjo… Aunque había uno que era Shônen, bastante bueno, sobre estudiantes ninjas de diferentes aldeas. Parecía interesante, quizá debería empezar a leerlo, aunque tampoco le entusiasmaban las batallas… Qué problemático.

― ¿Perdona, puedes dejarme un momento ese cómic?

Shikamaru alzó la vista para ver quien le había dicho esto. Era una chica, aparentemente de su misma edad, de piel clara, con el pelo rubio amarrado en cuatro coletas. Su ropa era blanca, y en su mano había un abanico, también blanco, con tres círculos violetas, con el que se estaba abanicando.

― Ah… Sí, por supuesto― dijo Shikamaru entregándole ese tomo.

― Gracias― agradeció la chica sonriendo―. Hace pocos días que salió, y me gusta bastante esta serie. Deberías leerla― añadió, sorprendiendo un poco a Shikamaru. No es que fuera raro encontrar a una chica fan del Shônen, pero sí lo era que la recomendase a un desconocido―. Es bastante buena. Ahora que me fijo, me recuerdas a un personaje― finalizó con una sonrisa.

― ¿Uh? ¿Lo dicen en sério?― debía admitirlo, Shikamaru estaba bastante sorprendido.

― ¡Sí! Es un holgazán que controla las sombras― dijo ―. A decir verdad, es mi personaje favorito― agregó. Shikamaru pensó que sí él controlase las sombras, sería exactamente igual que el personaje. Porque lo de holgazán ya lo tenía.

― ¡Shikamaru!― la voz de Asuma lo sacó de sus pensamientos― Ya han pasado veinticinco minutos, ¡vamos hacia la vía antes de que hagamos tarde!

El Nara miró su reloj. Entre manga y manga ya sólo faltaban cinco minutos para que saliera el tren. Miró a la chica, que seguía sonriendo. En ese instante le pareció bastante guapa. Pero ya se tenía que ir, así que se despidió con un simple "adiós" y se fue con sus compañeros.

Cuando llegaron a la vía 8, ya se podían distinguir las luces del tren aproximándose desde el túnel. Ino se separó de ellos, pues por seguridad, debía ir al vagón exclusivo para chicas. Una vez dentro del tren, Shikamaru apoyó la cabeza contra el cristal, mientras Chôji seguía comiendo y Asuma empezaba a leer un libro (eso le recordó a su profesor de matemáticas, Kakashi Hatake, quién siempre leía un libro mientras hacían deberes). En los asientos de al lado, se sentaron dos chicos; el primero era moreno, y llevaba la boca tapada; el otro era de tez muy blanca, y con el cabello gris plateado. Este último no paraba de soltar maldiciones a diestro y siniestro por cualquier cosa.

― Joder, por qué mierda debo acompañarte a Tôkyô a recoger dinero, ¿¡eh, viejo tacaño! ― gritaba.

― Cállate Hidan. Ya sabes que soy el tesorero del grupo, y ya que, desgraciadamente, eres mi compañero más próximo en el trabajo, me acompañas y punto― respondió calmadamente el moreno―. ¿O quieres quedarte sin sueldo durante todo el año?

El albino enmudeció ante la última amenaza hecha, se limitó a decir algo parecido a… ¿"Por Jashin"? ¿¡Jashin! Eso sí que era raro. El jashinismo era una religión peligrosa, basada en la violencia. Shikamaru siempre había pensado que era tan solo un mito, nunca se le pasó por la cabeza pensar que podían existir los afines a esa religión. Aunque, ahora que se fijaba bien, gracias a la camisa abierta que llevaba ese tal Hidan, se podía distinguir un collar plateado que le llegaba al pecho, y que tenía un símbolo formado por un círculo y un triángulo al revés… Entonces era cierto que era jashinista, pues ese símbolo significaba la fe en Jashin.

Pero no sólo se fijó en el collar. Esos dos tíos llevaban un uniforme un tanto… Raro. La camisa, los pantalones y la chaqueta eran negros, y en la última llevaban bordadas dos nubes rojas con bordes blancos. ¡Ese era el uniforme de uno de los grupos de mafia más peligroso! Ese grupo estaba sólo compuesto por diez personas, pero se dice que eran los mejores asesinos a sueldo. Aunque realmente, no eran una mafia, sino mercenarios que trabajaban para los Yakuza que le pagaran mejor. Se hacían llamar "Akatsuki". Era mejor no oponerse a ellos.

Por suerte, el viaje iba bastante bien. Los dos que tenían al lado no hicieron nada a parte de lanzarse insultos y amenazas mutuamente. Asuma tenía siempre un ojo puesto en ellos por si acaso, pues no quería que el viaje fuera mal, y solo dejó de vigilarlos un momento, cuando habló con alguien por teléfono. Chôji seguía comiendo patatas (había comprado provisiones) y Shikamaru miraba por la ventana, pensando en que, seguramente, las nubes no tenías problemas con otras nubes y no había peleas como pasaba a su lado. Maldición, que tíos más problemáticos.

De repente, Shikamaru recordó a la chica que había conocido en la tienda. Miró su sombra y sonrió. Al fin y al cabo, era sólo un manga, y el que él se pareciera a su personaje favorito, no significaba que le gustase a ella… Oye, oye, para el carro, ¿en que estaba pensando? ¡Si era una desconocida! Y seguramente tampoco la volvería a ver, a no ser que fuera a las tiendas de manga cada mes, cuando saliesen los nuevos tomos de… De… Genial, no sabía ni el nombre del manga que le gustaba a la chica. Que problemático… Pero siempre quedaba la posibilidad de que ella fuera en ese tren, ¿no?

Un profundo y horrible grito de dolor alertó a Shikamaru, e hizo que dejara de pensar en sus raros sentimientos.

― Jo… der… ¿¡Qué coño haces, Kakuzu!― gritó ese jashinista.

El otro hombre tenía agarrado por el brazo a ese Hidan, y le había doblado el codo en un ángulo bastante… Perturbador. A Shikamaru le dolió el suyo solo de verlo.

― Eso te iba a preguntar yo. ¿Qué pensabas hacer con esa navaja?― dijo el otro, señalando la mano del brazo roto del albino, con la que sostenía una navaja. Hidan no respondió― Sabes perfectamente que no podemos causar alboroto de momento. Si, por algún milagro hecho por tu ídolo inexistente, tu casi cerebro entiende eso, estate quieto y no intentes matar a nuestros compañeros de viaje, o ese brazo no será nada comparado con lo que puedo llegar a hacerte.

Shikamaru abrió los ojos, aterrado. "Sus compañeros de viaje"… ¿¡Acaso se refería a ellos! ¿¡Ese Hidan estuvo a punto de matarlos y él ni se dio cuenta! Miró a Chôji, que había dejado de comer patatas y estaba en completo silencio. Luego miró a Asuma, y vio que tenía sus manos en los bolsillos y miraba atenta y seriamente a los de Akatsuki. Shikamaru sabía que, en los bolsillos de Asuma, había dos cuchillas afiladas que siempre llevaba encima, por si acaso. Esas cuchillas desprendían electricidad cuando eran sostenidas por Asuma, y le servían para defenderse en caso de que ocurrieran cosas como la que estuvo a punto de pasar.

Shikamaru volvió a mirar a los mercenarios. Una vez más, el jashinista tembló a causa de la amenaza que había hecho el llamado Kakuzu, que hizo énfasis en las últimas palabras, lo que lo hacía aún más aterrador. Aún así, por terrorífico que fuera el otro, esta vez el albino no se quedó callado.

― ¿¡Cómo te atreves… A decir que el gran Jashin… No existe!―gritó, al borde de la locura ― ¿¡Necesitas más pruebas que el hecho de que yo esté vivo y pueda recuperarme de mis heridas tan rápidamente para admitir que existe! ¡Y no es mi ídolo!― añadió, cada vez gritando más― ¡El gran Jashin es mi Dios! ¡Así que no oses decir en mi presencia que no existe, ateo de mierda!

Un golpe seco y un sonoro "crac" indicaron que la rodilla derecha de Hidan había sufrido el mismo destino que su codo. Un escalofrío recorrió a sus anchas el cuerpo de Shikamaru y los otros, que estaban aterrorizados por la violencia que presenciaban, y porque estuvieron a punto de morir, además de salvados por su enemigo. Sonaba irónico, pero le daban las gracias a ese Kakuzu.

― Sea un Dios o no, exista o no… Eso no importa― dijo calmadamente Kakuzu ―. No te salvará de morir y no hará que vivas mejor. Eso sólo lo puede hacer el dinero. Y ahora vámonos de aquí. Gracias a ti, todos en este tren ya deben haber advertido que algo raro está pasando en el vagón.

Dicho esto, salió del vagón. Hidan pareció ir a hacer lo mismo, pero antes de hacerlo, recogió la navaja del suelo y apuntó hacia Asuma.

― Si os atrevéis a decir algo sobre esto… Os prometo que sacaré hasta la última gota de sangre de vuestros cuerpos…― amenazó, dejando el terror en el cuerpo de Chôji y Shikamaru― Estáis avisados, ateos de mierda.

―Yo que tú no iría amenazando por ahí ― dijo Asuma, sorprendiendo a los dos estudiantes. ¿¡Acaso se había vuelto loco!― Siento decirte que yo mismo ya he avisado a la policía. ¿Acaso no has entendido aún por qué tu compañero ha dicho que salgáis de aquí? ¡Es porque si no lo hacéis, os capturarán!

El mercenario abrió los ojos sorprendido, al igual que los dos alumnos. ¿Cuándo se comunicó con la policía? ¿Acaso fue cuando habló por teléfono? Ninguno de los del vagón había podido oír la conversación a causa de los gritos del religioso, por lo que resultaba factible que hubiese sido así.

―Tú… Desgraciado…

Hidan no podía contener más la rabia y arrojó la navaja contra Asuma, a la vez que este lanzaba una de las cuchillas de sus bolsillos contra el religioso. La navaja hizo un profundo corte en la mejilla de Asuma, y la cuchilla le hizo un tajo en la oreja Hidan. Cuando este último estaba a punto de abalanzarse contra el profesor, Kakuzu entró al vagón, propinándole un puñetazo en la cabeza a su compañero, que hizo que su cuello crujiera. Hidan soltó un profundo grito de dolor, pero antes de que pudiera decir ninguna otra amenaza, Kakuzu se apresuró a romper el cristal de la primera ventana que encontró y saltar para evitar que la policía los encontrase.

― ¡Maestro Asuma! ―Shikamaru se acercó a su profesor al ver que el corte en la mejilla no paraba de sangrar.

― Estoy bien, Shikamaru ―dijo Asuma, tranquilizando a su alumno―. Mierda, han escapado… Tendría que haber hecho que al menos uno de ellos se quedara aquí, pero el otro se ha avanzado a sacarlo…

― ¡Pero ese religioso ya debe estar muerto! ―dijo Chôji, más para intentar convencerse a si mismo que a Asuma.

― No, no creo que lo esté ―dijo pesadamente Asuma―. Hubiera muerto con el golpe, antes de poder gritar. Esos tipos no son humanos normales, deben haber hecho entrenamientos increíblemente duros para no morir así como así.

Shikamaru pensó que Asuma debía estar enfadado consigo mismo. Él perteneció una vez al cuerpo de policías de élite, pero se había retirado hace un tiempo para hacer de profesor y llevar una vida más tranquila. Aún así, como ex policía, debía hacerle mucha rabia el hecho de haber dejado escapar a dos criminales tan buscados como esos dos de Akatsuki.

La otra gente que había en el vagón, que no había intervenido por miedo a salir heridos, se acercaba ahora, y muchos decían que querían ayudarles de algún modo. Un chico les dejó un paño con agua para intentar parar la hemorragia. Asuma insistía que no pasaba nada, que al fin y al cabo solo era un corte, que no hacía falta tanto escándalo. Al cabo de unos minutos, todo volvió a la normalidad, y los pasajeros pudieron acabar de pasar el viaje con tranquilidad.

...

― Maestro Asuma, ¿qué se ha hecho en la mejilla? ¿Qué ha pasado, que había tanto alboroto? ―preguntó Ino una vez se reencontraron, ya fuera del tren, en Tôkyô― Hasta en nuestro vagón se oían gritos.

― Nada, un tío que iba bebido ha empezado decir cosas sin sentido y ha roto una ventana ―mintió Asuma para no preocupar a la chica―; yo me he cortado con uno de los cristales que ha roto ese hombre, pero no es nada grave.

― ¿Y qué ha pasado con él? ―cuestionó Ino, un poco preocupada.

― Un agente se lo ha llevado fuera del tren ―contestó el profesor con lo primero que le vino a la cabeza―. Luego todo ha seguido con normalidad ―acabó, sonriendo. La chica suspiró, tranquilizada.

Eran más o menos las ocho de la tarde, y, después de coger un autobús, ya habían llegado a la entrada del hotel. Las luces de la calle estaban ya encendidas, a pesar que aún había luz natural. Las personas iban tranquilamente hacia sus casas, volviendo de otro día de trabajo. Los coches iban y volvían, y no había muchas colas en las carreteras. Algunos niños jugaban, y otros jóvenes charlaban sentados en un banco, al lado de una fuente o un árbol. Shikamaru y los otros entraron al hotel.

― Disculpe, querríamos cuatro habitaciones ―pidió Asuma al empleado―. Nos quedaremos esta noche y seguramente mañana ya nos vamos.

― Tenemos libres las habitaciones 12, 14, 15 y 17. ―dijo el empleado amablemente―. Si les parece bien, pueden quedarse con estas.

Asuma asintió, y el empleado les dio las llaves. Cada uno fue a su habitación respectiva, y una vez acomodadas sus pertinencias, fueron otra vez a la sala que había en la entrada. En ese momento, Shikamaru vio a una chica sentada en uno de los sofás que le resultó muy familiar… Espera, ¿podía ser qué…? Sí, ¡era ella! ¡Era la chica que había conocido en la tienda de la estación! Con el alboroto que hubo en el tren, no había tenido mucho tiempo de volver a pensar en ella.

― Oh, ¡si eres tú! ―exclamó sorprendida la chica― No sabía que también venías a Tôkyô.

― Lo mismo digo ―dijo Shikamaru sonriendo―. ¿Has venido en el tren de la vía 8?

― Sí, y no sé qué pasó, pero hubo mucho ruido ―contestó―. ¿Tú viste algo?

― Fue un tío que iba bebido y que causó algún que otro alboroto. Fue un poco problemático, pero nada más ―mintió Shikamaru, restándole importancia.

― Entonces no fue grave, me alegro ―dijo la chica.

― Temari, ¿quién es él? ―preguntó serio un chico pelirrojo, que acababa de bajar las escaleras, junto con otro de la misma edad.

― Ah, hola Gaara, es alguien que he conocido en la estación ―respondió la chica. Así que se llamaba Temari, ¿eh? Eso le recordó a Shikamaru que no se habían presentado.

― Me llamo Nara Shikamaru. Ella es Yamanaka Ino ―dijo señalando a la rubia―, él se llama Akimichi Chôji, y este es mi maestro, Sarutobi Asuma.

― Un placer ―dijeron los nombrados.

― Shikamaru, estos son mis hermanos ―dijo Temari―: el pelirrojo es Gaara, y el otro es Kankuro. Me acompañan a un concurso que se celebra mañana en el Tôdai.

Shikamaru se sorprendió. ¿Iba en serio? ¿¡Esa chica participaba en el mismo concurso que él!

― ¿¡Has dicho un concurso! ―dijo Shikamaru, casi gritando― ¿Te refieres al 'Concurso de Jóvenes Promesas'?

― Uh, sí… ―dijo Temari, un poco extrañada― ¡No me digas que tú también participas! ―exclamó sorprendida.

― Pues sí, sí que participo… Aunque no creo que tenga posibilidades ―contestó Shikamaru.

― Vaya, parece que al fin y al cabo nos encontraríamos tarde o temprano ―dijo Temari, sonriendo.

― Sí, eso parece ―afirmó el Nara, también con una sonrisa―. Yo soy el representante del Instituto Konoha en la materia de lengua japonesa.

― Vaya, vaya… En ese caso, mañana tú y yo seremos rivales― dijo la chica con una sonrisa pícara―. Porque yo represento al Instituto Suna en la misma materia que tú.

― Bien, entonces, veremos quién gana mañana ―Shikamaru estaba sorprendido, y a la vez feliz. Al fin y al cabo, habría conocido de una u otra manera a la chica que se había hecho un hueco en sus sentimientos y los había confundido―. Aunque no soy partidario de vencer a las mujeres.

― ¿Uh? Veremos si dices eso después de que te derrote ―dijo Temari, que, aunque parecía algo molesta por ese último comentario, eso sólo hizo que aumentaran sus ganas de ganar.

Pasaron un rato hablando sobre el concurso y otras cosas. Ino pareció trabar amistad con Gaara, quien hablaba poco, y parecía estar atento a todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Cuando fue la hora de cenar, obviamente, cenaron en mesas distintas, pero de tanto en tanto, Shikamaru y Temari se sonreían. Después de cenar, se despidieron, y cada uno se fue a su habitación. Los dos concursantes necesitaban tener la mente y el cuerpo descansados para el día siguiente, si querían tener posibilidades de ganar.

...

― ¡Buenos días y bienvenidos al 'Concurso Anual de Jóvenes Promesas'! ― seguidamente de estas palabras, los aplausos del público inundaron la sala― ¡Soy Jiraya, y seré el presentador de este evento! ¡Para las chicas jóvenes, si queréis mi número de móvil, apuntáoslo, es…!

― Oh, sí, ya veo a un montón de chicas apuntándoselo… ―dijo Ino con todo el sarcasmo posible.

― El seninfómano no cambiará nunca… ―dijo con una media sonrisa un chaval rubio con unas marcas como bigotes en las mejillas, que se sentaba al lado de Chôji.

― Bueno, ¡empezamos con el concurso! ―dijo enérgicamente Jiraya al acabar de decir su número. La música sonó con una melodía alegre, la que normalmente ponen en todos los concursos― La primera materia que toca es… ¡Matemáticas! ¡Demos paso a los participantes!

Cuando sonó la música otra vez, entraron tres chicos y dos chicas, que se colocaron en los puestos de concursante que había preparadas en el escenario.

― ¡El primero es Uchiha Sasuke, representante del Instituto Konoha, de la ciudad de Nara! ―el público volvió a aplaudir― ¿Quieres decir algo, Sasuke?

― Lo que tenga que decir lo diré cuando haya ganado ―dijo con una actitud arrogante. Eso hizo que la mayoría de las chicas quedaran fascinadas, Ino incluida.

― Ese maldito ya se está llevando todas las miradas… ―mustió Naruto con cara de pocos amigos.

― Eso siempre pasa, Naruto ―le dijo el rellenito―. Pero tú tranquilo, que seguramente encontrarás a alguien que realmente te merezca.

El rubió rió.

―Je, gracias Chôji. Y lo mismo te digo ―le agradeció sonriendo.

― Hum, bien… ¡Bueno, sigamos con los concursantes! ―dijo el presentador― ¡El siguiente es Chôjurô, del Instituto Kirigakure! ¿Quieres decir algo, Chôjurô?

― Bueno… No estoy seguro de hacerlo bien… Pero haré lo que pueda ―dijo tímidamente el chico.

― Maestro Asuma ―le dijo Chôji al nombrado, entre los aplausos del público―, ¿con qué orden se eligen las asignaturas?

― ¡Aleatoriamente! ―respondió con una sonrisa― Antes del concurso, los organizadores eligen el orden sacando papeles de una caja sin mirar, como si fuesen a celebrar el amigo invisible. ¡Así que la lengua japonesa puede salir tanto la próxima, como la última!

― Maestro ―Ino llamó la atención de Asuma―, ¿cuando se sabe la puntuación?

― Cuando se acaban las tres pruebas, los jueces deliberan un momento, y entonces el presentador anuncia los puntos de cada prueba, para finalmente anunciar el resultado final de cada concursante, y así el ganador.

Las pruebas de matemáticas fueron pasando, y al hacer recuento de puntos…

― ¡Y el ganador es Uchiha Sasuke! ―dijo gritando Jiraya.

El público aplaudió tan fuerte como pudo y las chicas chillaron contentas, especialmente todas las del Instituto Konoha, que estaban enamoradas del pequeño Uchiha.

― ¡Bien hecho, maldito! ―gritó contento Naruto.

Jiraya les indicó a los concursantes que volvieran a la sala donde estaban los otros estudiantes de otras materias, y le dijo a Sasuke que cuando ya tuvieran a todos los ganadores, lo llamaría para darle el trofeo.

― ¡Bien, bien, señores, señoras y jovencitas! ―dijo el presentador volviéndose hacia el público, que aún seguía aplaudiendo― Es hora de pasar a la siguiente materia, que es… ¡Lengua japonesa! ¡Que pasen los participantes!

La música sonó, e Ino, Chôji y Asuma aplaudieron más fuerte que nunca. ¡Qué suerte! ¡No había tardado mucho en salir!

― ¡El primer concursante es del Instituto Kumogakure, y le llaman Killer Bee! ―dijo el presentador con entusiasmo― ¿Algunas palabras para el público?

― ¡Preparen sus palmas para aplaudir, pues aquí yo soy el único que ganador va a salir! ¡_Bakayarô, konoyarô_! ―dijo a ritmo de hip-hop.

El público se quedó en silencio, y solo se oyeron algunas risas aisladas y dos aplausos de los que debían ser sus alumnos.

― Por dios, tío Bee, cada rima que haces es más mala ―dijo muy bajito Naruto.

― Ehm… Bueno, ¡nuestro segundo participante viene del Instituto Kirigakure! ―dijo Jiraya, evitando comentarios sobre Killer Bee y su rap― ¡Su nombre es Hôzuki Suigetsu! ¿Quieres decirnos algo, Suigetsu? Y por cierto, las espadas no están permitidas en este recin… ―intentó decir, observando una gran espada que llevaba el chico, pero fue interrumpido.

― ¡Siempre llevo esta espada encima, así que no la dejaré en manos de nadie! Si no me hacéis nada, no mataré a nadie, tranquilos… ―dijo desafiante Hôzuki.

― Espero que sea una broma… ¿Por qué los organizadores han dejado que entre con la espada? Sabía que no tenía que dejar ser vigilante a ese Zabuza… ―susurró para si mismo Jiraya― Bueno, ¡vamos con nuestro siguiente participante! ¡Se llama Kurotsuchi, del Instituto Iwa! ¿Quieres decir alguna cosa, guapa?

La chica de Iwa lo miró mal.

― ¡Voy a ganar para demostrarle a cierta persona que yo también puedo ser "explosivamente genial"! ―dijo con una sonrisa desafiante.

― Tú sí que estás "explosiva"…―susurró Jiraya, otra vez para si mismo, observando a Kurotsuchi.

― ¿Qué has dicho? ―le espetó amenazadoramente la chica.

― Eh, ¡nada, nada! ―Jiraya fue rápidamente con el concursante de al lado, que era…

― ¡El siguiente es Nara Shikamaru, del Instituto Konoha! ¿Algo que decir, Shikamaru?

― Esto será una lata, pero será interesante ganar ―dijo con su típica mirada cansada y una sonrisa de lado.

― ¡Tú puedes, Shikamaru! ―gritaron Ino, Chôji y Naruto desde sus asientos en el público. Asuma se mantuvo en silencio, pero con una amplia sonrisa.

― Y ahora la última concursante de lengua japonesa, ¡Temari, del Instituto Suna! ¿Algunas palabras, guapa?

― ¡Voy a demostrar que puedo ganar! ―dijo con entusiasmo.

― Conmigo ya has ganado una batalla… ― murmuró otra vez Jiraya, recibiendo una mirada asesina de Temari.

― Temari les dará un buen repaso a todos ―dijo Kankuro desde la grada.

― Yo creo que será más difícil de lo que piensas ―opinó Gaara tranquila y aseñadamente―. Ese chico de Konoha, Shikamaru… Será un rival duro.

Kankuro miró a Gaara. Él y su maldita lógica, pero tenía razón; al fin y al cabo, era un concurso con los mejores estudiantes de Japón.

― ¡Vamos a ver en qué consistirá la primera prueba de lengua japonesa! ―la música sonó, Jiraya echó un rápido vistazo a los cartelitos que llevaba en sus manos, donde tenía información de todo tipo sobre las pruebas y los concursantes (o eso pensó Shikamaru, pues no veía lo que había escrito).

― Si es la prueba de juegos de estrategia con caracteres japoneses, Shikamaru ya ha ganado ―dijo Asuma feliz.

― Y la primera prueba es… ¡Lectura oral! ―dijo casi gritando el presentador, antes de que sonara la música. Luego se dirigió a los concursantes― En esta prueba tendréis que leer el texto que os darán uno por uno, y cambiar cada tres párrafos. ¡Si os despistáis y no leéis cuando os toca, perdéis, al igual que si leéis de más! ¡Obviamente, factores como la buena pronunciación, la velocidad adecuada y no equivocarse cuentan!

Un ayudante de Jiraya (o eso supuso el Nara) les repartió unos papeles con el texto de una historia. Shikamaru se fijó en que era del cuento tradicional "Momotaro". Lo había leído tantas veces que casi se lo sabía de memoria. Aunque claro, eso no le daba ventaja, ya que seguramente los otros estaban igual; cualquier niño japonés había leído "Momotaro" varias veces.

Como leían por orden, el primero en leer fue Killer Bee. Shikamaru pensó que debía estar de broma, ¡porque lo leía todo como si fuera un rap! Obviamente eso le bajaría muchos puntos en el ritmo de lectura.

El siguiente fue Suigetsu. Lo hizo bastante bien Shikamaru se fijó en que su pronunciación era buena, pero los nervios le traicionaron y se le trabó la lengua una vez. Además, iba un poco rápido.

Luego le tocó a Kurotsuchi. Su lectura fue muy buena: un ritmo correcto y una buena pronunciación, además de que no tuvo errores con ninguna palabra. Sería difícil de superar.

Ahora sí, le tocó a Shikamaru. Cuando empezó a leer, se tranquilizó para estar más calmado. Iba con mucho cuidado de pronunciar bien las palabras, o ya había perdido. También intentaba mantener un ritmo estable. A pesar de todo, tuvo un pequeño fallo: se le trabó la lengua al pronunciar una palabra un poco larga. Se maldijo a si mismo por fallar, pero no había tiempo de lamentarse, porque él seguía con la lectura, y si se despista, volvería a errar.

Finalmente terminó de leer. Suspiró aliviado, solo había tenido un fallo. Aunque eso ya lo perjudicaba, porque tendría que haber hecho un ritmo y una pronunciación perfecta en el resto del texto, o Kurotsuchi lo habría superado.

Ahora le tocaba leer a Temari. Leyó casi tan bien como Kurotsuchi, y no se equivocó ni una vez; pero, a pesar de esto, su ritmo fue un poco más lento de lo ideal. Una vez Temari acabó de leer, sonó la música.

― ¡Bien, damas, caballeros y chicas jóvenes! Pasamos a la siguiente prueba, que es... ―Jiraya revisó una vez más sus papeles― ¡Encontrar un carácter japonés con las líneas preestablecidas! El procedimiento es simple: se os dará una hoja donde hay unos trazos dibujados. Lo que debéis hacer es encontrar nueve caracteres de hiragana, katakana o kanji y formar tres palabras con ellos. Cuando acabéis, debéis pulsar el botón que tenéis en vuestros puestos, a mano derecha. El primero que pulse y lo haga correctamente se lleva la máxima puntuación.

El ayudante de antes repartió un lápiz y una hoja donde había varias líneas, encuadradas en diferentes grupos para separar cada carácter. Cuando Jiraya dio la señal para empezar la prueba, Shikamaru echó un vistazo a las líneas y escribió ya la primera palabra, pues era bastante fácil; los hiragana formaban la palabra "kinô" ("ayer"). La siguiente palabra ya fue un poco más difícil, pues tenía varios caracteres de katakana. Pero al cabo de unos segundos de observar bien las líneas, se le vino a la mente la palabra; esta vez, los katakana construían la palabra "chokorêto", es decir, "chocolate". La tercera palabra parecía formarla un kanji, por lo que te tenía varias líneas sueltas, y hacía más difícil ver cuál era. Justo cuando Shikamaru había encontrado la solución, se oyó un sonido parecido a una bocina. El Nara alzó la vista, y vio que Killer Bee ya había pulsado el botón, es decir, ya había acabado. Shikamaru se puso algo tenso y volvió rápidamente la vista a su hoja; tenía que escribir la palabra ya, ¡o perdería! Trazó las líneas que formaban el kanji de "Tôkyô" y pulsó el botón al mismo tiempo que Temari. Después lo hicieron Kurotsuchi y Suigetsu, con milésimas de segundo de diferencia uno del otro.

― ¡Y la segunda prueba ha concluido! ―anunció el presentador, mientras sonaba la música.

― ¡Mierda! ¿Quién ha pulsado antes, Shikamaru o Temari? ―Kankuro e Chôji parecieron haberse puesto de acuerdo para decir estas palabras, pues las dijeron a la vez.

― Los han hecho a la vez, no se puede determinar quién ha terminado antes ―dijo Asuma, tranquilo―. Si los dos lo han hecho bien, ambos recibirán cuatro puntos. O quizá cinco, en caso de que el rapero haya fallado.

― ¡Pasamos a la siguiente prueba! ―dijo, otra vez a punto de gritar, Jiraya― ¡Esta es la última oportunidad que tienen los concursantes de ganar! Veamos cual es… ―revisó sus papeles por tercera vez― Vaya, interesante… La siguiente prueba es… ¡Juegos y estrategia con la lengua japonesa!

― ¡Bien! ―gritaron los del público de Konoha muy felices de que hubiese salido esta prueba― ¡Ahora sí que Shikamaru tiene muchas posibilidades!

― En esta prueba ―empezó a explicar Jiraya― se os dará una hoja, como antes, donde habrá diferentes preguntas que incluyen juegos con los caracteres de hiragana y kanji, además de alguna actividad de estrategia. Vosotros mismos ya lo veréis. Cuando acabéis, tenéis que pulsar el botón. La puntuación se reparte de la misma forma que en la prueba anterior.

El ayudante repartió otra vez una hoja. El papel estaba impreso por delante y por detrás, y en cada plana había un juego. Jiraya dio la señal para empezar, y Shikamaru le echó un ojo al primero. Se trataba de ordenar los caracteres de hiragana y kanji para formar una frase, y luego transformar la frase en algo relacionado a la cultura japonesa. Qué rollo, pero había que hacerlo. Shikamaru observó bien los caracteres. Al cabo de unos cuantos segundos, al fin encontró la respuesta. Una vez la escribió, rápidamente giró la página. El segundo y último ejercicio era… ¡Genial! Jugar con los kanji de las piezas del Shôgi para formar una frase, y después idear una estrategia de juego que representara esa frase. A Shikamaru le salió la frase tan rápido que ni él se lo creía. Aunque claro, eso es lo que tiene ser un experto en el Shôgi. Ahora debía idear la estrategia. Miró atentamente el tablero y la posición de las fichas que había impresos. Encontró una buena jugada con el caballo y una pieza de sacrificio, pero no tenía que ver con la jugada que representaba la frase en cierta forma. "¡Piensa, Shikamaru, piensa!" Se decía. "¡Claro! ¡Es eso!" Shikamaru escribió la respuesta tan rápido como pudo y pulsó el botón. Era el primero, ¡era el primero en acabar! Cerró los ojos y suspiró aliviado, fue un largo y pesado suspiro, y justo en el momento en que volvió a abrir los ojos, Temari pulsó el botón. Al cabo de unos minutos lo pulsaron los otros concursantes.

― ¡Y aquí terminan todas las pruebas de lengua japonesa! ―dijo Jiraya, ahora sí, gritando― Ahora mismo, los jueces están deliberando sobre el ganador, y… ¿Eh? ¡Me dicen que ya han decidido el ganador!

El público aplaudió y gritó a la vez que la música sonó.

― ¡Bien, señores, señoras y jovencitas! ―dijo Jiraya ― ¡En este caso, me complace anunciar la puntuación que han conseguido nuestros concursantes en cada prueba! En la lectura oral, los cinco puntos se los lleva… ¡Kurotsuchi, de Iwa! ―el público aplaudió― Los cuatro puntos se los lleva… ¡Temari! ―entre el público, un Kankuro muy contento animó a su hermana― Los tres puntos son para… ¡Shikamaru! ―Ino, Chôji, Asuma y Naruto aplaudieron con entusiasmo y animaron a su amigo― ¡Los dos puntos son para Suigetsu! Y Killer Bee solamente consigue un punto.

El público volvió a aplaudir y gritar, especialmente los de Iwa, pues su concursante iba ganando.

― ¡Ahora los resultados de la prueba de formar caracteres! ¡Los cinco puntos le pertenecen a Killer Bee! ―los de Kumo hicieron mucho escándalo― En los cuatro puntos, amigos, ¡tenemos un empate entre Shikamaru y Temari! ¡Así que los dos se los llevan! Los tres puntos no se los queda nadie por el empate. ¡Los dos puntos van para Kurotsuchi, y Suigetsu se queda con un punto!

El público volvió a aplaudir como loco.

― ¡Y ahora los resultados de la última prueba! Los cinco puntos son para… ¡Shikamaru! ―los de Konoha gritaron y chillaron al oír eso.

― ¡Bien hecho, Shikamaru! ―Chôji, Ino, Naruto y Asuma estaban más que contentos― ¡No hay nadie que te gane en estrategia!

― ¡Los cuatro puntos se van con Temari!

― ¡Bien hecho, Temari! ―Kankuro animó a su hermana, mientras que Gaara sonrió.

― ¡Los tres puntos son para Killer Bee! ―siguió diciendo animado el presentador― ¡Suigetsu consigue dos puntos, y Kurotsuchi únicamente un punto! ¡Así que ahora vamos a ver quien deciden como ganador los jueces! Ah… ¡Me dicen que ya tenemos ganador!

La música sonó más estridente que nunca, y los aplausos y el griterío del público se vio sofocado por la misma.

― En último lugar ha quedado Suigetsu, de Kiri… ― el público de Kiri aplaudió igualmente, para agradecer a Hôzuki que haya participado ― En cuarto lugar ha quedado Killer Bee, de Kumo…

― Si llega a ganar tendríamos que soportar un largo concierto, así que creo que es mejor que haya perdido ―dijo un chico de Kumo a punto de darle un ataque sólo de imaginarse la situación.

― ¡El tercer lugar es para Kurotsuchi, de Iwa! ―Jiraya seguía nombrando los resultados― Y… Señores, señoras y jovencitas… ¡Hay un empate en el primer puesto entre Shikamaru y Temari! ¡Los jueces no han sabido decidir quién ha sido el mejor!

Los de Konoha y Suna provocaron el mayor ruido del concurso, y hasta consiguieron apagar los sonidos de la música.

― ¡Pero, maestro Asuma! ―gritó Ino para que el profesor la oyera― ¿¡Que se hace en estos casos!

― ¡No lo sé! ―respondió― ¡No recuerdo que hubiera pasado en otra ocasión!

― Como nunca antes habíamos tenido un empate en la final ―dijo Jiraya cuando los gritos cesaron―, el comité ha decidido que los dos tengan trofeo, ¡y que vayan juntos al viaje a Venécia!

― ¿Jun…tos? ―Shikamaru se sonrojó un poco.

― Sí, juntos, pero sin acompañantes ―aclaró Jiraya, y se acercó a Shikamaru―. Chaval, que suerte tienes… ―le susurró.

― Q… ¿¡Qué estás diciendo! ― El sonrojo de Shikamaru creció.

― Felicidades, Nara Shikamaru ―Temari se acercó al chico y le tendió la mano.

― Eh… Igualmente ―Shikamaru le apretó la mano, pero desvió la mirada.

― Je, quién habría dicho que esto acabarías así… ―Asuma suspiró, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

...

― Y así fue como conocí a tu madre. Una manera de conocer a tu futura esposa bastante rara, ¿no?

Un niño de más o menos siete años, con el pelo rubio y recogido en una coleta escuchaba atentamente la historia de su padre. Su madre estaba preparando la cena, y había aprovechado para preguntarle a él sobre como conoció a Temari (así se llamaba ella).

― Un encuentro bastante "guay" ―dijo el niño―. Aunque sí que es un poco raro. Y por cierto, ¿qué pasó con los mafiosos esos?

― Ah, sí… El llamado Hidan fue capturado a los pocos días, pero el otro consiguió escapar ―respondió Shikamaru, el padre del chico―. Aunque ya sabes que, actualmente, Akatsuki sigue causando bastantes problemas ―añadió suspirando resignado.

― Y… ¿cómo se tomó el abuelo Shikaku cuando le diste la noticia de que te ibas a Venécia de viaje con una chica?

― Casi le da un ataque. Fue una charla bastante problemática ―respondió riendo.

― Vosotros dos, ¡la cena está lista! ―dijo Temari desde la concina.

― Oh, ¡ramen! ―dijo Shikamaru al llegar a la mesa y ver el plato― Eso me recuerda a los viejos tiempos con Naruto, él sí que es aficionado a los fideos.

― Papá, mamá… Vosotros creéis que… ¿Creéis que algún día podré ganar un concurso como vosotros y así conocer a mi novia? ―cuestionó el pequeño.

Temari y Shikamaru se sonrojaron.

― Puede que de aquí unos años ―dijo Temari riendo.

― Aunque antes tendrás que mejorar tus notas, hijo ―opinó Shikamaru.

― ¡Pero si normalmente sacó excelentes y notables! ¡He heredado vuestra inteligencia! ―replicó el chaval.

― En eso tienes razón. Dale las gracias a tu padre, él es el más listo de los dos ―reconoció Temari ―. Por cierto, Shika ―le llamó amistosamente―, hace tiempo que no veo a Ino y a Chôji. ¿Cómo se encuentran?

― Bien, como siempre ―respondió―. Se ve que Ino y Sai se separaron…

― Me lo temía ―dijo Temari―. Aunque hacían buena pareja.

― No más que nosotros dos.

Y dicho esto, Shikamaru se acercó a su esposa y la besó.

**Fin**

* * *

><p>Tenéis permiso para matarme por este final, la verdad es que a mi tampoco me convence, pero, en la parte del concurso, mi imaginación ya se estaba quedando seca (por eso no describí demasiado la última prueba).<p>

Bueno, me gustaría aclarar un par de cosas. Primero, el Tôdai, o la Universidad de Tôkyô, existe realmente, y es de verdad la más prestigiosa de Japón.

Segundo, no tengo ni idea de cuando tarda un tren bala yendo de Nara a Tôkyô, así que puse dos horas por poner algo. Siento mi falta de información.

Bueno, espero realmente que os haya gustado este fic. Y, otra vez, ¡felices fiestas a tods!

...¿Reviews?

~ Yume-chan ~


End file.
